Different World, Different Time, One Heart
by kosukefan
Summary: Neji dan Tenten sudah bertahun-tahun mencintai satu sama lain, tapi untuk bersama satu sama lain, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka yang menurut mereka tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan yang sekarang. First One-shot. Lebih ke Poetry. Don't like? Don't read!


A/N: Hua, akhirnya malah buat one-shot x( bukannya lanjutin cerita di English, bisa-bisa ditabokin di sono. Oh ya, author satu ini pengen bikin accountnya khusus NejiTen di ceritanya yang fandom Naruto, kayaknya di Fandom Naruto Indo jarang ada author khusus NejiTen. Kira-kira pada setuju apa gak? Butuh support nih, soalnya saya masih newbie *mojok. Oh ya, ini one-shot pertama ku. Aku ngetik fanfic ini sambil denger lagunya SoulJa ft. Aoyama Tesha yang "Koko ni Iru Yo" dan lagu Indo, *lagi nasionalis* dari Bondan Prakoso yang Bunga. Recommend lagu dari author! Lagu lama sih. *mojok lagi.

Fic ini lebih ke ungkapan hati Neji dan Tenten, maaf kalau misalnya ada yang menyinggung perasaan atau merasa ada yang mirip, soalnya emang banyak sih fanfic yang ungkapan hati/poetry gitu di Fandom Naruto Indo *mojok

Ini semua ide saya sendiri, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti, ini semua hasil kerja otak saya (yang dodol) ini.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya, NejiTen udah nikah dari dulu-dulu *ditabokin

WARNING: NejiTen addict, OOC, kata-kata (sok) puitis, abal, aneh, dll.

FLAME doesn't work on me, friends, don't like, don't read people.

PS: (Saat di awal fic)

blablabla = Tenten

**blablabla** = Neji

blablabla = Neji dan Tenten

* * *

**READY, SET, GO!**

**Different World, One Heart**

©kosukefan - brainproject

* * *

Jika ada saat di mana kita tidak bertemu

**Jika kita tidak hidup di dunia yang berbeda**

Jika hati ini tidak untukmu

**Jika kau tidak mencuri seluruh perhatianku**

Mungkin semua akan berbeda

**Mungkin kita tak akan pedih akan semua ini**

Jikalau aku diberikan lebih banyak keberanian

**Jikalau aku mengatakannya lebih cepat**

Semenjak pertama aku bertemu denganmu

**Semenjak pertama wajah manismu datang di hidupku**

Aku mencintaimu

Dan cintaku ini

Sejak awal memang tak akan terjalin di kehidupan sekarang

* * *

Ingatkah kau waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?

Ingatkah kau saat-saat kita duduk di kelas yang sama di akademi?

Ingatkah kau saat kita bertemu sebagai tim?

Semua itu masih terekam sebagai film di ingatanku

Wajah datarmu yang selalu menyimpan kesedihan mendalam

Kita berdua memiliki latar belakang yang sama

Kita berdua tidak berbeda

Pernahkah di saat kita menjadi genin, kau melihatku?

Aku memang tidak kuat, Neji

Aku hanyalah perempuan lemah

Aku tidak punya nama belakang

Tidak sepertimu, yang berasal dari klan ternama di desa ini

Saat itu, aku selalu berharap, detik demi detik, bahwa kau bisa menyadari

Aku memang tidak berharga dibandingkan perempuan-perempuan itu

Perempuan-perempuan yang dijodohkan klanmu

Tapi perasaan ini tidak akan kalah

"_Sadarkah kau, di tim ini hanya kita berdua yang normal?"_

Kata-katamu pada waktu itu menepis semua harapan

Betapa rendahnya aku di hadapan dirimu

Tapi akhirnya, kita membentuk tim yang solid

Kapan anganku akan tercapai?

Aku ingin menggapai tangga-tangga dalam kehidupanku

Bersamamu

Tuhan memberikan kita berdua seharusnya untuk bersama

Mungkin bukan di kehidupan yang sekarang

Mungkin di lain waktu

Mungkin di lain kesempatan

Tapi aku percaya semuanya akan terjadi

Cepat atau lambat

Ingatkah saat kita pertama kali menjalani ujian Chunnin?

Saat itu aku kalah melawan si pirang dari Suna

Tapi kau, yang harusnya mencaci-makiku malah mendukungku dengan kata-kata tak terucap

Aku sedikit berharap semenjak saat itu

Berharap bahwa

Suatu saat, kau akan mendekapku lagi di pelukanmu yang hangat

Berkata bahwa kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain

Kita dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang abadi

Suatu saat, Kami-sama menginjinkan kita untuk menyatu

Semua terasa nyata bila kau ada di dekatku

Kita pergi ke misi bersama dengan tim kita

Tidak dapat terhitung berapa kali kita menyelamatkan nyawa satu sama lain

Aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu dengan segenap hati

Aku ingin selalu bersamamu setiap waktu

Aku ingin mendengarkan setiap ceritamu dengan seksama

Setiap detik bersamamu, lebih indah dari setiap keajaiban di dunia

Di dada ini sakit Neji

Aku tak ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaan ini sudah terlalu lama terpendam

Bahwa luka tanpa dirimu sudah menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku

Aku tak ingin berdusta bahwa menyanyangimu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang sangat

Aku tau bahwa kau tak menyukai wanita tersebut, tetapi tetap Neji

Aku cemburu, aku iri, aku menangis

Meratapi kenyataan bahwa dialah wanita pilihan Klan Hyuuga

Bukan aku, yang tidak punya sejarah klan

Bukan aku yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuaku

Aku hanyalah sebuah yatim piatu yang tidak tahu latar belakangku

Siapa ibuku? Siapa ayahku?

Sudah lama tak aku tanyakan hal itu dalam-dalam di dalam hati Neji

Aku bukan wanita tegar, bukan!

Aku juga punya hati, punya nurani yang sebenarnya mudah rapuh

Semua ini hanya topeng Neji, dan kau yang paling mengetahui hal ini

Persetan dengan kata-kata 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'

Mereka yang berkata hal tersebut tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini

Keinginan dan terlebih hasrat untuk memilikimu

Kau tak mengerti Neji, kau tak mengerti

Hati ini sakit tanpa dirimu

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tenten_"

Kata-kata terakhirmu itu menyadarkanku

Bahwa memang takdir sedang tidak berpihak pada kita

Bahwa semua ini sejak awal memang sudah tidak mungkin

Kita tak mungkin untuk bersama, Neji

Apalagi setelah kau menyandang seorang istri yang tidak benar-benar kau sayangi

Tapi aku percaya Neji, di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita bisa bersama

Kami-sama akan memberkati orang yang percaya padanya

Aku mencintaimu, Neji, di masa lampau, di masa ini, dan di kehidupan selanjutnya

* * *

"_Baby boy, watashi wa koko ni iru yo, doko mo ikazu ni matteru yo_

_You know that I love you, dakara koso_

_Shinpai shinakute iinda yo_

_Donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro_

_iitai koto wakaru desho?_

_Anata no koto matteru yo..."_

_(Baby boy, I'll be right there, won't go anywhere, I'll be waiting for you_

_You know that I love you, so_

_There's no need to worry_

_No matter the distance, this heart of mine won't change_

_You know what I'm trying to say, right?_

_I'll be waiting for you)_

* * *

Tenten..

Kaulah harapan dalam hidupku

Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menerimaku

Di saat atas dan bawah dalam hidupku

Kaulah yang membuatku mengerti arti hidup ini tanpamu

Dengan bantuanmu, aku menjadi kuat, sangat kuat daripada siapapun

Tenten..

Perlukah kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu

Semenjak saat pertama kita bertemu dalam satu tim

Semenjak kedua mata kita menatap satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya

Dapat kurasakan darahku mengalir dengan deras dan jantungku tak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat

Tenten..

Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memanggil namamu

Tidak peduli betapa berbedanya dunia kita

Tidak peduli seberapa besar jurang perbedaan di antara kita

Tidak peduli seberapa deras ratap tangis yang harus kita keluarkan

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak konsekuensi yang harus kita ambil

Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi, Ten, asal aku bisa bersamamu

Bagiku itu bukan masalah untuk melewati jurang itu

Walaupun pada akhirnya kita jatuh bersama

Aku tidak peduli

Yang aku inginkan hanya bersamamu, sampai akhir hayat kita

"_Sepertinya dia lumayan manis"_

Kata-kata itu kau ucapkan saat kau melihat pemuda bermata onyx itu

Mendengarnya, ingin sekali aku meremukkan seluruh tulangnya

Atau membuatnya terluka dan tidak dapat mengikuti ujian Chuunin tersebut

Maka dari itu aku tidak menyukainya

Maka dari itu sikapku kepadanya sangat-sangat dingin

Sebagai anak yang berusia 13 tahun

Aku menantangnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak terucap

Terbakar api cemburu

Satu hal yang tak mungkin aku lakukan, Tenten

Demi kamu, aku rela walau harus kehilangan imageku

Aku rela Tenten

Kau tau Ten?

Di saat pagi saat ku buka mata dan sampai ku menutup mata

Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang ada di pikiranku

Wajahmu selalu terbayang di benakku, dan senyummu, oh Kami-sama

Aku rela untuk menukar nyawaku demi membuatmu menampilkan senyum mengembang

Tak ada wanita manapun yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu

Mungkin aku tidak pandai berkata-kata

Mungkin egoku terlalu tinggi untuk dapat mengucapkan semua kata-kata gombal

Ketahuilah Ten, hanya kamu yang ada di kepalaku

Kau cinta pertamaku, Ten, dan tak ada yang menggantikanmu hingga akhir hayatku

Percayalah padaku Ten, kau tak terganti di sini

Di dalam hatiku, di dalam benakku dan juga di dalam hidupku

Tenten, sulit hatiku berkata bahwa semua ini adalah nyata

Mungkin kita berdua tidak ditakdirkan bersama di kehidupan ini

Aku yakin Ten, di saat matahari masih bersinar

Di mana kedudukan klan tidak lagi masalah

Di mana tidak ada peperangan yang memaksa kita untuk berjuang

Kita akan bersama, akhirnya Ten, kita akan berbahagia berdua

Wanita itu dan klan

Mereka memisahkan kita untuk bersama, untuk menjadi satu kesatuan

Aku tak pernah mencintai wanita itu, aku tak pernah Ten!

Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya dari sudut pandang matamu

Apakah kau merasa cemburu ? Atau kau hanya merasa kasihan terhadapku?

Ten, jawab aku, aku benar-benar frustasi!

Aku ingin cinta ini dapat kau sambut

Tapi apa daya, di kehidupan ini kita tidak bisa bersama

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku bingung Ten

Berkali-kali aku menangis tanpa sebab jika mengingatmu

Bayangkan, seorang Neji Hyuuga menangis?

Kau mungkin akan tertawa keras, Ten

Tapi di dalam sini sakit, sangat sakit

Aku ingin untuk bersamamu sekarang

Setelah 10 tahun aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah lelah akan memandang wajahmu

Dalam 10 tahun juga, di dalam sini tercipta kesakitan yang luar biasa

Tidak ada yang namanya 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'

Karna pada dasarnya, manusia tak pernah puas, sama seperti aku

Aku tak puas dengan mendapatkan engkau hanya sebagai sahabat dan juga teman satu tim

Aku ingin mendekapmu dengan erat

Aku ingin merasakan hembusan nafasmu di bahuku

Aku ingin kita berdua tertidur di bahu masing-masing

Aku ingin melewati detik demi detik bersamamu, melewati setiap masa denganmu di dekatku

Walau mungkin itu hanya akan terjadi bukan di kehidupan yang sekarang

Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji,"_

Saat kata-kata itu sampai di telingaku, alangkah inginnya aku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan

Aku melihat darah bercucuran dari wajahmu

Ku dekap erat tubuhmu dan tak ingin kulepas lagi

Akhirnya Tenten, akhirnya aku mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu

Tenten, aku mencintaimu

Mungkin benar di kehidupan ini kita tidak bisa bersama

Mungkin benar takdir tidak mempersatukan kita saat ini

Perasaan ini terlalu kuat Ten hingga aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi

Tak peduli harus berapa millenium kulewati

Tak peduli seberapa berubah dunia yang akan datang

Aku yakin Ten

Ku akan menemuimu lagi di kehidupan itu

Akan kutunggu kau, Tenten

* * *

Ingin sekali ku katakan "aku suka padamu"  
namun cinta ini siksa jika ku gak ada kamu  
hendak jiwa kan mengikatmu di sisi  
namun berat tuk mengucap, cukup untuk kukagumi

A b c d, ku harap kau mengerti  
semua ini bukan cerita narasi deskripsi  
hanya perasaan suka namun sulit hati berkata  
bukan fiktif, sedikit naif, hanya sebuah realita

Cinta ini derita, ku harap kau juga merasa  
apa yg kurasa tanpa banyak tanda tanya  
rasa ini fakta, selektif bukan posesif  
ku tak ingin berdusta, ku cinta kau bunga

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

Usai perang Ninja besar-besaran yang mengambil banyak korban selesai, sang jenius dengan IQ 200 dan calon istrinya, sang kakak sulung dari Kazekage Gaara, mencari jumlah korban yang hilang ataupun gugur di medan perang, terutama Rookie 9 yang juga merupakan pahlawan-pahlawan dari kemenangan Konoha.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ladang yang berbunga karna saat itu musim semi. Ladang itu terkenal dengan banyaknya lawan yang berjatuhan di daerah itu. "Semua ini merepotkan saja," kata Shikamaru. "Sudahlah Shika, lagipula, Rookie 9 menjadi pahlawan dan semua selamat, hanya 2 orang yang sekarang sedang hilang. Lagipula Neji dan Tenten juga teman kita, masa kau tidak mau untuk mencari orang yang dekat dengan kita?" kata Temari menimpali. Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan.

Ketika mereka sampai di tengah-tengah ladang tersebut, Temari memandang sekeliling dengan seksama, berusaha mencari 2 temannya yang hilang. Pohon Sakura yang lebat kemudian menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia melihat dua cahaya seperti bayangan Neji dan Tenten yang sedang tersenyum.

"Shika.." panggilnya pada tunangannya itu. "Apa, merepotkan? Tanya Shikamaru dengan bosannya. "Aku seperti melihat Neji dan Tenten. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan riang dan tersenyum dari arah sana," kata Temari sambil menarik Shika dan menunjuk ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat. Shikamaru lalu memberi insyarat kepada Temari untuk segera melihat pohon tersebut.

Mereka berlari dan dapat keluar dari ladang bunga tersebut. Pohon Sakura itu sangat lebat dan tebal diameternya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru melihat kaki seseorang yang amat sangat ia kenal. 'Neji!' pikirnya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah belakang pohon tersebut dan Temari mengikutinya.

Sepasang matanya membuka lebar melihat 2 insan yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya. Neji memeluk erat tubuh Tenten, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih dari 3 hari tidak bernyawa, Shika, tapi mengapa mayat mereka sama sekali tidak bau?" tanya Temari yang juga melihat 2 insan tersebut sambil menahan nangis akan kehilangan sahabatnya yang tomboy.

"Itu karna mereka terlalu menyayangi satu sama lain, Tem, mereka sudah terlalu lama mencintai tanpa memiliki, mereka juga terlalu lama untuk menahan kesakitan yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati masing-masing tanpa satu sama lain," kata Shikamaru dan memandang Temari. "Ayo kita beritahu Rokudaime Naruto," lanjut Shika sambil mengambil radio. Temari hanya menatap nanar terhadap pasangan tersebut.

**TAHUN 2050**

**

* * *

**

Kehidupan teknologi yang sedang marak-maraknya, membuat orang-orang jadi melupakan sejarah hidup. Ladang berbunga yang masih sama dengan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah pohon Sakura yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya berdiri di tempat tersebut. Seorang perempuan berusia 16 tahun berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura tersebut. "Pohonnya besar dan kelihatannya sudah tua," ujar perempuan tersebut sambil memandang kagum pohon tersebut. Rambut coklatnya yang sebahu dibiarkannya tergerai dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat keadaan alam di sekitar tempat tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang sepantarannya datang dari arah pohon Sakura tersebut. Anak perempuan tersebut terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut. "Kau! Membuatku kaget saja!" katanya sedikit berteriak. "Kau siapa?" pemuda tersebut mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku Tenten, dan kau?" Tenten menyodorkan tangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku tanya, siapa kau?" Tenten mengulangi pertanyaannya, terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda tersebut. Entah mengapa Tenten terlihat familiar dengan wajahnya yang datar dan rambut coklatnya yang panjang.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji," kata pemuda itu pelan. Mereka berdua seperti itu dalam diam dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Tenten bersenandung pelan di bawah lebatnya pohon Sakura yang baru mekar tersebut.

"Ten, apakah kau tau sejarah pohon ini?" tanya Neji sambil melihat ke langit. Tenten menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Memang apa?" tanyanya menuntut penjelasan dari pemuda tersebut. "Di dekat pohon ini, pernah ada Perang Ninja besar-besaran, pada akhirnya Desa Konoha yang tak terletak jauh dari sini pada zaman dahulu, menang dengan bantuan Desa Suna dan rekannya yang lain," katanya pelan dan Tenten memperhatikan.

"Saat itu Rookie 9 dibilang sebagai pahlawan dari perang itu, dan Uzumaki Naruto, menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Rookie 9 semuanya selamat walau ada beberapa yang luka parah, kecuali 2 orang," kata Neji lagi. "Dan kau tau Ten? Dua orang tersebut sudah menyukai satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun tetapi tidak pernah bisa menyatu, apalagi setelah sang pemuda menikah dengan wanita yang dipilih klannya," lanjutnya. "Mereka meninggal di bawah pohon ini, setelah mengalahkan sebagian besar dari musuh, dan namanya ada di Memorial Stone yang sekarang dipugar di sana," kata Neji sambil menunjuk arah lapangan besar dengan kuil di dekatnya.

"Mereka meninggal dengan mendekap satu sama lain, walaupun mereka sudah 3 hari meninggal sebelum ditemukan, tak ada bau sama sekali dari mayat mereka, walau akhirnya setelah dipisahkan, bau tersebut ada. Banyak orang mendoakan mereka akan jasa mereka dan satu hal lagi," kata Neji terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Satu hal apa?" tanya Tenten tak sabar.

"Mereka didoakan untuk dapat bersatu di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya karna mereka adalah salah satu bukti nyata bahwa cinta pertama bisa menjadi sangat abadi. Tahukah kau Ten? Bahwa nama mereka adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten?" kata Neji sambil menatap Tenten lurus.

"APA?" Tenten terlonjak saking kagetnya, "Jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan.." kata Tenten terbata-bata. "Pada pertama aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku tahu namamu adalah Tenten dan wajahmu terlihat sangat familiar untukku, senyummu, wajah kagummu dan semuanya, aku pikir, mungkin kita berdualah wujud nyata dari keinginan 2 pahlawan itu," kata Neji tersenyum simpul.

Tenten hanya tak bisa berkata-kata dan balas menatap Neji lurus.

"Mungkin."

"_Karena jika pada akhirnya kau bersamaku, tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan, aku rela menunggumu hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun"_

**SELESAI**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, dibuat saat hari Senin dan akhirnya selesai pada hari Jumat (dengan bolong-bolong juga pengerjaannya). Berbotol-botol teh dihabiskan untuk membuat kosu sadar sampai subuh demi nyelesaiin fic ini lebay

Yup! Bagaimana pendapat semuanya. Saya sih overall, lumayan puas dengan fic 'ngebut' saya ini. Mungkin akan ada sekuel jika ada yang mau? Mau mau mau?

Jangan marahkan saya soal genre, kosu masih pusing mau taruh di mana. Masalahnya, menurut kosu fic ini bukan Tragedy, karna kosu bikinnya terakhir Neji ama Tenten bareng kan ya kan ya kan ya kan? Karna itu masuknya di Hurt/Comfort aja, kalo Angst kayaknya gak pas deh. Huhu. Pusing T_T

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE. Oh ya, FLAMES DON'T WORK ON ME FRIENDS. *big smile* if you don't like, so why did you read this story ? *big smile again*

Doain ya The One and Only bisa cepet update abis saya update You're The Way I Feel (English) *pundung*


End file.
